


Can't Take My Eyes off You

by Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), starker - Fandom
Genre: 50s, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkward Romance, Fluff without Plot, Gangster Tony Stark, M/M, Poor Peter Parker, Possibly Unrequited Love, Songfic, Starker, starkerenespañol
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina
Summary: Peter era un sencillo y pobre chico que trabajaba como mensajero y su horario estaba sujeto a la disponibilidad de su empleador, al que nunca había conocido pero al que le guardaba un profundo respeto y temor por el tipo de entregas que debía hacer con la más absoluta discreción. Una noche fue citado a enviar un raro encargo a un barrio lujoso con la misteriosa instrucción de ir finamente vestido...
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Idle Moments

Peter era un sencillo y pobre chico que trabajaba como mensajero y su horario estaba sujeto a la disponibilidad de su empleador, al que aún no había conocido pero al que le guardaba un profundo respeto y temor por el tipo de entregas que debía hacer con la más absoluta discreción. Trabajaba afanosamente tratando de guardar todo el dinero que le fuera posible, pues si bien no ganaba tanto como lo hacía un oficinista o una persona con un buen oficio o comercio establecido, aquel sueldo sí le permitía poder ayudar con algunos gastos en su hogar y reducir las preocupaciones de su tía viuda.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo se había liado en todo eso. Una noche terminando de recoger la pila de periódicos que no terminó de vender y por los cuales tendría que poner de su bolsillo con tal de no ser despedido, una seductora mujer se le acercó y le mostró un fajo de billetes.

—Te los compro todos.

Peter esa vez sintió algo de temor al mirar la forma en la que aquella despampanante mujer iba vestida, porque parecía una artista de esas películas que su tía soñaba con ir a ver al cine y las joyas que deslumbraban con la luz de aquella farola, simplemente le conferían un aire casi divino. El dinero era demasiado, más de lo que alguna vez llegó a ver en su corta pero provechosa vida.

—Gracias, señora, pero ya son noticias viejas y…

La mujer tronó los dedos y un hombre con cara de pocos amigos se acercó a encenderle un cigarrillo.

—Clint, ¿qué opinas? ¿Crees que al señor le moleste leer las noticias de hoy a esta hora de la noche?

El hombre sonrió y miró casi despectivamente al chico.

—Quiere leer la sección de obituarios. Realmente no importa la hora que sea.

Peter había tragado saliva al escucharlo y sin dudarlo, le dio el pesado paquete de periódicos al hombre. La mujer sonrió mientras el humo escapaba entre sus labios.

—Bien. Aquí está tu pago.

Peter rechazó los billetes.

—Así está bien— había dicho nerviosamente. —No cuestan tanto.

Aquellos dos personajes se miraron con cierto aire de complicidad.

—Ya lo sé— continuó ella —. Más bien, lo que te vamos a pedir que hagas ahora sí vale todo este dinero. Dáselo, Clint.

Peter no supo si echarse a correr o pedir auxilio, pero finalmente, terminó esperando unos instantes hasta que aquel hombre que parecía sacado de una novela de policías y ladrones, le extendió un sobre con una dirección escrita en el crujiente papel.

—Mañana a las ocho vendrá Clint a darte otro encargo, así que por favor, no te desveles mucho y hazte a la idea de que ya no serás el amable vendedor de periódicos que hasta hoy fuiste. A partir de hoy, trabajas con nosotros porque queremos que este año por fin le puedas regalar un bonito vestido a tu tía para su cumpleaños y que mañana en la noche la invites al cine a ver ´Cantando bajo la lluvia´. Sé que adora los musicales pero no ha podido ver muchos desde que tu tío falleció—, dijo ella mientras el humo se mezclaba con sus palabras.

Peter sintió que se le helaba la sangre al escuchar tantos detalles que sólo él y su tía conocían.

—¿Qué dijo? — se atrevió a preguntar a la elegante mujer.

—Lo que escuchaste. Ya eres uno más de nosotros, mensajero y todo, pero ya eres de los nuestros.

Peter iba a decir algo pero al ver aquel destello en la cacha que asomaba del cinturón del hombre, supo que no tenía oportunidad de protestar.

—Ah, y ni una palabra de esto a nadie, joven Parker—remató el hombre—. Todos trabajamos por necesidad y a veces hacemos cosas que no nos gustan. Tú vendes los periódicos de un tipo tan tacaño como desagradable y nosotros tenemos que venir a buscar a un mocoso pobretón como tú para mandarlo a hacer el trabajo que podría costarnos la vida.

Peter sintió que iba a caer desmayado por esas palabras.

—Clint, no lo asustes, aunque no es como que realmente tenga muchas opciones para elegir. Puede morir hoy si falla en su primer encargo o lo puede matar el hambre y la miseria en un par de meses— dijo ella mientras dejaba caer la colilla del cigarro y la apachurraba con su zapatilla.

Peter sintió que era demasiado, que quizá al fin el hambre de varios días estaba haciendo mella en él y ya estaba alucinando con el último relato policiaco que había leído en la mañana, pero las palabras sedosas de esa mujer seguían envolviéndose en su mente a esa hora tan oscura y fría.

—Sólo tienes que ir a dejar ese sobre debajo de la puerta y escabullirte sin que nadie te vea. Spokoynoy nochi, Peter— se despidió ella mientras abordaba el lujoso auto que la esperaba y el hombre que la acompañaba desenfundaba su arma bañada en oro y diamantes.


	2. I´m a fool to want

Esa noche, Peter se quedó parado ahí en la esquina hasta que sintió que recobraba el aliento y cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba alucinando, miró la dirección.

—¿En qué te metiste ahora, eh, Peter? ¡Cómo si tener de jefe al señor Jameson no fuera suficientemente malo! —se recriminó mientras avanzaba en medio del frío y la oscuridad de las calles de Queens.

Lo cierto es que él no había buscado nada de eso, ni siquiera por leer tantas noticias de gánster y policías había deseado algo de ese podrido mundo para él. Ahora estaba en medio de uno de esos relatos en los que siempre había un soplón que tenía las mismas características que él y si quería sobrevivir, debía cumplir con esa extraña misión que le había sido encomendada.

Debía ir a Brooklyn y llegar ahí le costaría mucho tiempo caminando y si el tiempo apremiaba, debía apresurarse. Caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta que se le ocurrió que podía tomar un taxi, llevaba mucho dinero para pagar lo que fuera e irse de vuelta a casa, pero al mirar su ropa remendada y sucia, supo que ninguno lo llevaría y que seguramente le tildarían de ladrón y nada saldría bien. Todo estaba en su contra y lo mejor para él, era tener que buscar un atajo entre las calles y guardarse bien el sobre con ese misterioso encargo y el dinero que le acababan de dar, mientras esperaba que no lo detuviera ningún pandillero o ningún policía corrupto, de esos que andaban en la noche amedrentando desgraciados como él. Apenas iba a cruzar la avenida cuando un taxi se detuvo justo frente a él.

—¿Vas a Brooklyn? Me mandan los Barton.

Peter dudó en abordar aquel vehículo y aunque ya estaba asustado, procuró no delatarse más de la cuenta.

—No, no. Se confundió de persona— dijo fingiendo aplomo mientras empezaba a caminar lentamente sobre la acera, fingiendo que iba en otra dirección. El taxi lo fue siguiendo.

—Me dijeron que si no te subías, ellos le iban a decir al señor Jameson que perdiste todos los periódicos en una juerga y tienen cómo incriminarte. Anda, sube. No me hagas enojar, por favor.

Peter miró de reojo a aquel tipo que aparentemente tenía un rostro amable pero cuya voz no sonaba tan cordial. Abordó el taxi y apenas estuvieron fuera de aquel casi derruido edificio, el taxista habló.

—Tienes menos de cinco minutos para ir y regresar. Es en el quinto piso, la puerta azul con la mirilla roja. Yo te esperaré en la esquina.

Peter subió corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a donde debía y los ruidos provenientes de los otros apartamentos, lo tensaron. No tenía idea de qué hacía ahí y tampoco es que quisiera averiguarlo si era obvio. Miró que el numero de la puerta fuera el correcto y deslizó el sobre por debajo. Bajó corriendo nuevamente y apenas divisó el taxi, lo abordó. Esa primera noche llegando a hurtadillas a su casa, sano y salvo, pero con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza se repitió varias veces más.

La paga era la misma, incluso algunas veces era mayor pero la consigna era la de siempre: ser discreto, abordar el mismo taxi, ser rápido y estar a disposición de esas misteriosas personas que lo buscaban en la misma esquina a la hora que ellos quisieran y sobre todo, seguir sosteniendo la mentira ante su tía de que seguía vendiendo periódicos, aunque ahora tenía otros empleos que le consumían gran parte de su día.

Su tía nunca lo cuestionó cuando notó que el maloliente y desvencijado apartamento en el que vivían poco a poco tomaba la forma de un sencillo pero decoroso hogar. Para Peter lo único que importaba, era seguir dejando el dinero sobre la mesa, lo necesario para no delatarse y seguir diciendo que aquellos empleos como afanador nocturno y mil usos de día, le estaban permitiendo mejorar su calidad de vida. Ver a su tía sonreír cuando tuvo el tiempo de llevarla a comer a su cafetería favorita y luego al cine, valían la pena todos esos riesgos desconocidos a los que debía enfrentarse cuando a últimas, ya entregaba paquetes pesados y pestilentes en cualquier parte de Nueva York. No era tonto, sólo se hacía el inocente cuando sentía que algo dentro de esos paquetes cada vez más grandes, amenazaba con romper el cartón húmedo y goteante al ser agitado en el trayecto.

—Te sugiero que sigas usando colores oscuros y que tú mismo laves tu ropa si no quieres que te pregunten por qué hay sangre en tu ropa, a menos que digas que trabajas en Meatpacking District como ayudante de carnicero… Bueno, técnicamente tú entregas la carne así que puedes usar esa excusa de vez en cuando— se había burlado una vez el hombre que hacía de chofer y que siempre usaba ese estrafalario traje morado con una camisa verde, inusual para un taxista común y corriente.

Peter no dijo nada esa vez y guardó sus suposiciones para él mismo, pero aquellas cada vez más frecuentes manchas de sangre en su ropa y en sus manos, le confirmaban que no se trataba de la entrega de carnes de aves exóticas que hacía un excéntrico empresario como una cortesía a alguien más, tal y como la rusa y su eterno acompañante le dijeron una vez al darle una caja excesivamente pesada. Más bien, Peter se dio cuenta de que ellos tres, contando al taxista, solo eran peones más de alguien con demasiado poder y que su jefe, incluyéndose él también como empleado de ese misterioso personaje, gustaba de mandar regalos cárnicos a ciertas personas y que estos no eran precisamente comestibles.

Aun así, Peter continuó con esa extraña rutina por el tiempo suficiente hasta que al fin aquel misterioso trío lo reunió con el misterioso hombre de Brooklyn al que solo le llevaba sobres y otro más que parecía un vikingo al que jamás había visto. Los cinco le dijeron que trabajaban con alguien “importante”, demasiado como para salir en público como si nada, pero que prácticamente tenía ojos por toda la ciudad y escuchaba cualquier cosa que alguien dijera sin importar si trataba o no sobre él. Ese día no hubo encargos que entregar, no hubo que atravesar la ciudad de extremo a extremo. Era como un día libre y por lo que Peter vio, la consigna era comer demasiado, beber hasta hartarse y si había la oportunidad, hablar lo suficiente.

—Bien, cuéntanos un poco de ti, Peter— dijo la pelirroja mientras encendía seductoramente un cigarro— ¿Cuáles son tus planes a futuro?

Los cuatro hombres ahí presentes, excepto Peter, se carcajearon. El joven se sintió apabullado ante aquel súbito despliegue de tenso humor.

—Ah… ninguno realmente. ¿Tal vez llegar bien a casa y ver la televisión un rato antes de dormir? — la preocupación era evidente en sus palabras.

—Ya veo— dijo solemnemente la mujer—. No les hagas caso, se ríen por envidia, porque nadie les ayudó tanto como se te ha ayudado a ti. Prácticamente a Clint lo recogimos de la basura, al igual que a Steve, Bruce y al extranjero ese que no hablaba ni una sola palabra inteligible y lo saben, solo que no les gusta que les recuerden sus orígenes y se morirían si el jefe se entera de que se burlaron de ti. Les causa gracia que tengas chofer, porque ellos ni bicicleta tenían pero si yo le digo al jefe que se burlaron de su mensajero estrella…

Al escucharla, los rostros borraron sus sonrisas y se pusieron serios. Peter sujetó con fuerza el vaso de limonada que estaba bebiendo, mientras sentía que había importunado a sus compañeros de trabajo.

—No, está bien, no pasa nada— dijo él como si con eso asumiera la culpa de algo que no había ocasionado—. Es solo que realmente no sé bien de qué se trata todo esto y honestamente no es algo que quiera saber mientras mi tía viva dignamente y yo pueda seguir comprándome ropa nueva y zapatos sin agujeros en las suelas.

El rostro de la mujer denotó una expresión que rayaba en lo maternal. Los hombres fingieron haber no escuchado nada y siguieron bebiendo. Ella habló.

—¿Y cuáles son esos planes aparte de sobrevivir, eh?

El rostro de Peter se iluminó por un momento.

—Me gustaría mucho poder terminar la escuela y estudiar la universidad. Luego, tener un trabajo tan bueno como este o conservarlo, pero lo veo muy complicado si es que pudiera estudiar. Quiero seguir cuidando a mi tía y seguirle ayudando por todo lo que ha hecho por mí y tener una casa en los suburbios, un auto y…— esa pausa duró tanto como aquel suspiro que escapó a su pecho— Conocer al amor de mi vida, ir a conciertos, ver algún día a las Rockettes, hospedarme en una lujosa suite… Hablar con esa persona y hacer planes para el futuro…

Peter se cubrió la boca al ver el rostro enternecido de aquella seductora pero de alguna manera, dulce mujer.

—Ay, Peter. ¿No es eso lo que queremos todos? La casita en los suburbios, un auto aparcado afuera, un par de niños hermosos para criar, comodidades, todo el alcohol que puedas beber sin caerte, la cartera rebosante de billetes, joyas y relojes caros, y mucha ropa bonita en el clóset. ¿No sería grandioso poder tener todo eso? —preguntó la pelirroja mientras agitaba su botella de vodka y luego le daba un sorbo.

Peter suspiró al imaginar cómo sería su vida si algún día consiguiera todo eso sin ningún obstáculo en el horizonte.

—¿Te puedo contar un secreto? —preguntó ya sintiéndose con la suficiente confianza y al sentir que su bebida no llevaba solo limón y agua. No se dio cuenta en qué momento alguien le había puesto ginebra en el vaso.

—Claro, soy toda oídos y soy una tumba— dijo la mujer.

Las notas de “Mackie The Knife” llenaron el ambiente cuando el hombre de Brooklyn encendió el tocadiscos y aprovechando lo ruidoso de aquella canción, Peter se acercó a la pelirroja.

—Yo soy un ´miembro del club´, ya sabes…— dijo Peter al tiempo que otro suspiro escapaba de sus labios.

La mujer sonrió y volvió a beber de su botella.

—¿De cuál club? —preguntó visiblemente embotada y a casi nada de perder la compostura.

Peter bajó la mirada.

—No creo poder tener dos hijos a menos que me casara con una mujer… Pero a mí no me gustan las mujeres tanto como la idea de tener niños qué criar…—dijo casi temeroso.

La mujer lo abrazó efusivamente y sin importarle nada, lo llevó a esa improvisada pista de baile en medio de cajas y contenedores cuyo contenido era desconocido para Peter. El joven sintió que de repente algo golpeaba su cabeza sin que hubiera nada realmente lastimándolo. Un fuerte mareo se apoderó de él al tratar de seguirle el paso a esa elegante mujer que parecía una versión más joven y sofisticada de Rita Hayworth.

—¿Así que eres de esos, eh? Mis sospechas nunca fallan— dijo ella con evidente alegría.

Peter sintió que dentro de esa confusa y acelerada danza, algo dentro de él se liberaba.

—Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie… ya sabes cómo les va a los que lo cuentan— dijo Peter sonriendo levemente.

—Conozco a algunos que son como tú y que si los vieras, fácilmente podrían engañarte. Algunos se tiran a una actriz famosa cada noche, otros tienen muchos hijos con diferentes mujeres y otros más, están justo frente a tus narices…—dijo ella mientras se sujetaba de los delgados pero fuertes brazos de Peter— Bruce no es de esos, Clint tampoco. El vikingo lo niega y Steve… bueno, es muy discreto, por eso casi no sale de su nidito de amor en Brooklyn porque allá tiene a su amorcito, le gustan mucho los que usan uniforme del ejército.

El joven se las ingenió para no tropezar y agradeció que alguna vez su tía le hubiera enseñado a bailar.

—¿Así se llaman? —preguntó con cierta incredulidad— Bueno, sí recuerdo el nombre de Clint… pero no sabía el de los demás y no sé el tuyo.

La pelirroja siguió girando al ritmo de aquellas alocadas notas.

—El vikingo tiene un nombre mitológico. Se llama Thor y yo… A mí sólo dime Nat.

Peter sonrió. La cadencia de la música lo obligó a poner su mano en la cintura breve de aquella mujer enjoyada y cuyo satinado vestido, la hacía lucir como una diosa. Ella se pegó a su pecho y levantó la mirada.

—Sé de alguien que está interesado en ti y con quien podrías tener todo eso que quieres… pero a nadie le gusta ser una novia de la mafia.

Peter frunció el ceño.

—Así está bien…— atinó a decir cuando al fin y tras muchas sospechas silenciosas, confirmó en qué estaba metido.

—Por eso te decía hace rato. Todos soñamos con tener algo lindo, con la vida perfecta pero en este mundo, nadie muere dignamente de viejo. Estamos siempre coqueteando con la muerte a cada respiro que damos. Lo mejor que puedes hacer, es dejar todo en orden para tu tía y dejar que ella tenga esa vida que quizá nunca podremos tener más que en momentos así, en los que podemos fantasear con esa posibilidad.

Peter suspiró y miró al resto de los hombres ahí presentes. Aunque ebrios, nadie soltaba sus armas y ahora él podría ver cómo las preparaban, como las dejaban en la mesa y cuidaban a cada instante la puerta tras la cual se escondían en esa bodega.

—May no lo va a entender— dijo Peter sintiendo que de repente, la euforia se desvanecía y la tristeza se hacía presente.

—Nadie termina de entenderlo, ni siquiera los que estamos adentro. Por mucho que podamos jactarnos de vivir un día más, de vestirnos como se nos dé la gana cuando el dinero empieza a llegar y de ser tan prepotentes como podamos ser, realmente nadie termina de entender qué carajos hacemos cuidando los intereses de un hombre para el que solo somos un sirviente más, un cuerpo sin rostro, alguien más que disparará un arma si se necesita o que entregará un paquete cuando haga falta.

Peter se detuvo cuando la canción terminó y soltó a la pelirroja, quien de inmediato, fue a beber el resto de aquella botella que parecía agua.

—Nadie sale vivo de esto, ¿verdad? —preguntó Peter sabiendo cual era la respuesta.

La mujer se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano sin importarle perder el glamour en ese gesto.

—Créeme que cuando cualquiera de nosotros caiga, otro nuevo va a venir a reemplazarnos y es cuestión de minutos para que el jefe se aprenda bien el nombre del nuevo a bordo. Ya lo hemos hecho así antes y casi nadie dura más de seis meses. Es un milagro que nosotros seis lo estemos logrando por ahora, pero nunca se sabe.

Peter miró su vaso vacío. Se acercó hasta donde estaba aquella botella de ginebra y sin importarle nada, dio un sorbo largo.

—Le dije a mi tía que hoy no iba a llegar a dormir, que había mucho trabajo en la carnicería —dijo cuando Bruce lo miró con extrañeza.

—Pues haz lo que quieras. Nosotros vamos a ir a pintar algunas casas —dijo el hombre de ojos azules y rostro apacible, el que había puesto la música.

Nat sonrió mientras se quitaba el collar de diamantes y se lo entregaba a Peter.

—Se lo das a tu tía por si no regreso. Y si nos volvemos a ver mañana, igual que lo conserve. Dile que lo compraste en una tienda de empeños, que estuviste ahorrando mucho para eso.

Peter miró la alhaja en sus manos.

—¿Pintar casas? No entiendo.

El hombre que parecía sacado de un relato de dioses nórdicos lo miró burlonamente.

—¿De dónde sacaron a este mocoso? ¿En serio no sabe qué quiere decir?

Nat suspiró y miró a Peter.

—Imagínate una casa, la que quieras con una repentina decoración de interiores en color rojo, a esta hora de la noche.

El joven se estremeció y un súbito calor lo envolvió. Adrenalina pura.

—¿Los puedo ayudar en algo?

Los cinco se miraron entre sí. Clint fue el primero en hablar.

—Ve a dormir a casa, dile a tu tía que se canceló el turno extra… O quédate a dormir acá y si escuchas algo raro, solo busca el baño que esta fuera de servicio. Toma la bolsa negra que está ahí, rompe el espejo y solo dispara. Buena suerte. Lo más seguro es que hoy no lleguemos a dormir y yo te aconsejo, como última voluntad, que mejor vayas a dormir a casa y mañana ya no te pares en esa esquina. Cámbiate de barrio, empieza de nuevo y buena suerte, fue un placer, Peter.

Peter no dijo nada cuando vio que todos iban caminando hacia la salida. Ellos, cubiertos por sus abrigos. Ella, acomodándose el costoso abrigo de mink que había tirado al suelo horas antes, y ahí se quedó él, con su sencillo atuendo que consistía en un pantalón negro y aquella modesta camisa beige. Con manos temblorosas, se acomodó la boina, que se había comprado en la mañana, pensando en algún día usar un sombrero tan elegante como el que ellos usaban y poder verse tan imponente como todos ellos.

Peter suspiró al quedarse solo. Buscó la salida que le indicaron y cuando volvió a sentir el frío abrazo del viento nocturno, caminó lentamente hacia su hogar. Tal vez esos pocos meses trabajando como repartidor le servirían para emplearse después como uno real o esperar a seguir sirviendo como un mensajero de la mafia, pero lo cierto es que no sabía cómo disparar un arma ni cómo ir a buscar a otro gánster para pedir trabajo. Sólo sabía de uno, pero aquel hombre llenaba todos los titulares de cada periódico a diario. Aun cuando todos lo sabían, cuando todos conocían ese rostro y su apodo, nadie se atrevía a mencionarlo y fue por ello que Peter supo que no sería sencillo ir a tocar aquella puerta.

El tipo estaba siempre rodeado por un ejército personal de matones y absolutamente todo el mundo le tenía miedo, especialmente la policía y jefes de menor rango que no osaban a meterse en sus territorios ni a buscarle pleito. Peter que ya había probado las mieles de la prosperidad por un breve tiempo no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Demostraría su valía a como diera lugar con tal de seguirle llevando obsequios sencillos y detalles a su tía, y si para eso debía meterse a la boca del infierno diciendo que iba a buscar a Tony “The Beard” Stark, lo haría sin importar qué.


	3. Come fly with me

Pasaron un par de meses desde la última vez que los vio en esa bodega y en la que ni siquiera había podido dar vida a su plan, el miedo y un poco de sentido común se lo impidieron. Peter dejó de esperarlos en esa esquina, pero no había logrado convencer a su tía de mudarse, ni siquiera cuando le había dicho que tenía algunos ahorros con los cuales podrían vivir tranquilamente por algún tiempo. Nunca le entregó el collar de diamantes esperando poder regresárselo a Nat, pero no sabía nada de ella. Aun cuando leía el periódico todas las mañanas con temor esperando no encontrar ninguna noticia en la que se mencionara que alguien con sus características hubiera muerto, no halló nada.

Ni siquiera de ellos ni tampoco lo de aquella visita nocturna que ellos iban a hacerle a alguien la última vez que los vio, nadie mencionó nada extraordinario ni habló sobre ninguna matanza a mitad de la noche en cualquier barrio. Sólo lo habitual: ahogados en el Río Hudson, algunos más baleados en plena cena en algún lujoso bistró. Otros más con notas de suicidio más falsas que un billete de treinta dólares y el cráneo visiblemente destrozado al haberse “suicidado”. Tiroteos cada noche en ciertas zonas en las que él había prestado sus servicios como mensajero, avisos claros a los jefes de la policía retando su autoridad…

Hasta que una fotografía lo hizo poner atención. Nat estaba ahí. Un nuevo peinado, un estilo más seductor del que usaba pero era ella. Estaba en la sección de noticias donde sólo el jet-set aparecía y Peter miró tanto como pudo aquella fotografía en blanco y negro pero no pudo reconocer a ninguno de los hombres que la escoltaban a ella. Por un mes más, le dio seguimiento a las noticias que encontrara sobre ella sin hallar más detalles, y eso lo hacía al fingir que iba a trabajar, aunque ahora sólo salía toda la tarde a caminar a Central Park o a buscar entre los callejones la oportunidad perfecta para regresar a ese bajo mundo. Incluso, volvió a pararse en la esquina en la que había un nuevo vendedor de diarios ocupando su lugar, esperando con ello atraer la atención que le pidieron expresamente que no buscara.

Solo una vez sintió que alguien lo seguía pero al girarse, no vio a nadie. Solo esperaba alguna señal, algún indicio de que probablemente podría volver a vivir eso que al principio le causó temor, pero que en la última vez, lo hizo convencerse de querer formar parte de algo.

“A nadie le gusta ser una novia de la mafia”.

Peter suspiró mientras pensaba que Nat al fin se había rendido, que al fin había tenido que sucumbir ante el poder de alguien con más recursos de quién les había empleado por algún tiempo y eso de alguna forma lo aterró porque aparte de su tía, nunca había conocido a otra mujer con la cual encariñarse y por la cual preocuparse. Le daba miedo ver las fotos en las que ella salía lujosamente ataviada y ver que de alguna forma, ella se había convertido en eso, en una novia de la mafia y era obvio el destino que le aguardaba.

Peter suspiró y trató de calmarse. Podía darse un pequeño lujo de vez en cuando y decidió ir a lustrarse los zapatos a la plaza. Sabía que ese mundo usaba a los menos favorecidos para soltar información y que los indigentes, los vendedores y los lustradores, eran los que mejor informados estaban, solo era cuestión de elegir al correcto, ya fuera por información previa o por una mera corazonada y él se dejó guiar por su instinto.

Peter se sentó en la silla mientras usaba el periódico como pretexto para que el limpiador le sacara conversación. Era un hombre flaco, de cabello oscuro, grasiento a la vista como si hubiera abusado de la brillantina para el pelo, pero cuyas facciones lo delataban como uno de esos informantes. Apenas abrió el periódico, el lustrador fue directo.

—No deberías ver tanto la sección del jet-set. No todos pueden encajar ahí. Algunos solo están ahí de adorno o de paso, hasta que llegue alguien más bonito, rico o poderoso a desbancarlo del trono.

Peter fingió continuar con su lectura.

—Antes costaba mucho trabajo encontrar mujeres bonitas, pero ahora cualquiera se cree una diva del cine —dijo Peter esperando obtener la información que necesitaba.

—Es que no todas son listas para poder mantenerse. No todas tienen ese poder de mostrarse ante los ojos de todos y al mismo tiempo, esconderse bien. Ella es de las pocas que lo ha logrado, pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿no, Peter?

El joven tragó saliva sin dejar de mirar el periódico.

—¿La conoces? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Lo suficiente como para saber que ella sí sabe seguir instrucciones y por eso está en donde está, a diferencia tuya, que se te pidió que te fueras a dormir y solo has estado luciéndote como si nada. Sólo falta que te pongas un tiro al blanco en el pecho, porque tú no sirves para esto. Te gusta llamar la atención y en este mundo todo se trata de la discreción.

Peter cerró las hojas del diario y miró al hombre de ojos verdes.

—¿Para quién trabajas? —preguntó secamente sintiendo que la adrenalina lo embargaba otra vez.

—Si te digo, lo más seguro es que los dos hoy terminemos el día encerrados en un congelador o bien, que mañana nos encuentren flotando en el Hudson. Aunque me gustaría saber qué diría el titular que nos llegaran a poner —dijo dando un último trapazo para sacar brillo a los full brogue que Peter traía puestos.

—Soy mensajero, puedo entregar cualquier tipo de paquetes.

—Eso ya lo sé, mejor sé un mensajero en serio. Creo que están contratando en la oficina postal. No te van a pagar lo que estás acostumbrado a recibir, pero tendrás seguro social y prestaciones modestas para seguir siendo un civil cualquiera al amparo de la ley, no fuera de ella.

Peter chasqueó la lengua. Buscó un billete en su cartera y se lo extendió. Al mirar el reloj de oro que traía debajo del sucio abrigo aquel hombre de pinta humilde, supo que era una mera cortesía para mantener su mentira. La de ambos.

—Quédate con el cambio—dijo como último intento para obtener algo más conciso.

—¿Por qué no te haces a la idea de que este mundo no es para ti? —le cuestionó el lustrador— Deberías buscar empleo de verdad y quedarte fuera ahora que puedes. La ciudad se va a volver un caos dentro de poco y rogarás porque nada de eso te alcance.

Peter estaba empecinado, no iba a renunciar tan fácilmente aun cuando el miedo se asomaba ocasionalmente.

—¿En dónde está ella en este momento? —preguntó mientras volvía a abrir el periódico y discretamente le mostraba la foto de su amiga.

El lustrador sonrió.

—Eres necio y nunca has usado un arma, pero ya que insistes… —dijo mientras guardaba el billete en su cajón sucio junto con sus enseres de trabajo—. Va a salir en veinte minutos del Elysée.

Peter se puso de pie y dejó el diario arrugado en el asiento. Pero el hombre que se había agachado para limpiar sus zapatos se paró frente a él y Peter miró lo alto que era.

—Créeme que cuando nos estén torturando, me voy a encargar de recriminártelo para que lo último que escuches sea mi voz maldiciéndote por eso.

Peter disimuló ese estremecimiento que lo recorrió y comenzó a caminar en dirección de aquel lujoso hotel. Esperó en la contra esquina hasta que al fin vio aquella ahora rubia y platinada cabellera peinada al estilo de las divas de Hollywood. Se acercó lentamente y cuando la vio sola en la calle, sin seguridad y tras estar completamente cierto de que nadie la esperaba, aprovechó.

—Nat…

La mujer lo miró con sorpresa y lo abrazó efusivamente.

—¡Peter! ¡Qué gusto!

El joven se sonrojó un poco al mirar a su ex colega de trabajo luciendo como toda una celebridad.

—Yo… —dijo mientras metía su mano al bolsillo y sacaba un envoltorio con el collar que ella le había entregado tiempo atrás— Quería devolvértelo, siempre te lucirá mejor a ti.

La mujer sonrió, pero rechazó el envoltorio.

—No, habíamos quedado en algo. Es para ella. ¿Cómo has estado?

Peter tuvo que guardar el collar sin dejar de mirar ocasionalmente a la calle.

—Bien, aunque estuve algo preocupado porque no sabía nada de ti, hasta que te vi en los periódicos.

La mujer sonrió discretamente.

—No te creas todo lo que sale ahí.

—Bueno, creí que estabas bien.

Nat le acarició suavemente la mejilla.

—De acuerdo, eso sí créelo. Estoy bien.

Peter suspiró.

—Yo… quiero volver a trabajar contigo, con ustedes —dijo sin rodeos.

Nat buscó su cigarrera y Peter se apresuró a encenderlo. El humo le dio en la cara conforme ella hablaba.

—Lo sé. Creí que no servías para esto, pero por lo visto, volverás a tus funciones y afortunadamente fuiste con el lustrador correcto. De otra manera, ya estarías muerto. Aquí las noticias vuelan rápido pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿verdad? Aunque te arriesgaste mucho.

Peter tragó saliva.

—Perdón por eso, pero no sabía de qué otra manera…

Ella dio una bocanada profunda a su cigarrillo y dejó caer la ceniza.

—Hubo algunos cambios, por eso es que ya no nos veremos tan seguido. También pasó algo con los muchachos pero ellos están bien y son los que me han dicho que no te rindes, que has estado esperando y de alguna manera te han estado cuidando a ti y a tu adorable tía.

Peter miró que un séquito de hombres comenzaba a salir del hotel, eran diez y se dirigían hacia ellos.

—De acuerdo, ¿cuándo empiezo? —preguntó con impaciencia al notar que cada vez se aproximaban más a donde ellos estaban.

Nat se dio cuenta y volteó a verlos con cierto fastidio.

—Yo te voy a mandar tu primer encargo, tendrás que esperar la señal y ahora tienes chofer nuevo. Te mandaré a un muchacho que se llama Harley. Es casi de tu edad pero es peor de problemático que Bruce, así que con él no hagas mucha amistad, ¿de acuerdo?

Peter se hizo a un lado cuando al fin vio que aquella decena de hombres se acercaba a ella y que uno le susurraba algo al oído. No entendió lo que ella respondió en ruso y apenas Peter pudo divisar al hombre que caminaba hacia la limusina sintió un miedo como nunca. Nat se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla a Peter y le sonrió por última vez antes de acercarse al lujoso auto rodeado de hombres armados a plena luz del día.

—Tengo que irme y por favor, sin preguntas. Estoy bien, pronto me pondré en contacto contigo y por tu propio bien, deja de leer periódicos. Últimamente a mucha gente le ha dado por pagar noticias y publicar mentiras. Ya no se puede confiar en nadie.

Peter la sujetó del brazo y más de un guarura puso la mano sobre la cacha de su respectiva pistola, pero ella los tranquilizó con una mirada.

—¿Estás saliendo con…? —Peter no terminó su pregunta.

—Do svidaniya, Peter. Cuídate —dijo ella mientras abordaba con gracia el lujoso auto que la esperaba.

Peter miró en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar a alguien que lo estuviera siguiendo, pero no notó nada raro, nada fuera de lo usual. Así era ese mundo, apenas abría uno la boca y al otro lado del mundo ya se sabía lo que se había dicho.

Llegó a su casa al atardecer. Su tía estaba preparando la cena y Peter se ofreció a ayudarla. Trató de tantear el terreno diciéndole que iba a cambiar de trabajo porque en donde estaba, ya no le pagaban lo mismo y habían soltado rumores de que iban a despedir a medio mundo.

—¿Y ahora en dónde vas a trabajar? —preguntó la mujer mientras colocaba los platos y Peter llevaba con cuidado la olla con el guisado humeante.

—De mensajero, pero ayudando a una señora que tiene una tienda en Little Odessa.

May Parker lo miró fijamente.

—Pero esto te queda muy lejos y supongo que estarás casi todo el día fuera.

Peter sonrió mientras fingía no haberse quemado con la olla.

—Un poco, sí… Pero mírale el lado bueno, me van a pagar más. La señora no tiene quién le ayude a hacer entregas y su único nieto es chofer de un taxi pero no siempre puede asistirla y probablemente él me traiga por las noches —mintió al tiempo que esperaba que con eso, su tía se fuera haciendo a la idea de su “nuevo” empleo.

—No lo sé, Peter. Creo que es muy arriesgado hasta para ti. Ya sabes lo que dicen de ese barrio y… no sé, tengo un mal presentimiento. La mafia rusa es muy sanguinaria y no respetan nada.

Peter comenzó a servir los platos mientras su tía se sentaba y se dejaba consentir por su sobrino.

—La mafia está en todos lados, tía. No hay diferencia entre la rusa y la de acá —dijo mientras tomaba un pedazo de pan y jugaba con él.

—Pues sí, pero al menos sabemos cómo juegan “los nuestros”, digo, todo el mundo sabe cómo se las gasta Tony “The Beard” pero no es tan sanguinario como esos que vienen del otro lado del mundo. Por cierto, ¿ya viste a su novia? Es muy bonita y creo que es cantante o modelo o actriz, no sé. Es preciosa y muy elegante. ¿Cómo le harán para tener a esas mujeres tan hermosas sin que ellas tengan miedo? ¿Crees que sea por todo el dinero y poder que hombres como esos tienen?

Peter asintió por mero compromiso y se levantó a encender el televisor que acababa de comprar días atrás. Se sentía mal por tener que hacer eso para distraer la atención de su tía, pero apenas ella dejaba de hablar y se cambiaba de lugar para ver “I love Lucy”, Peter sabía que había ganado y que ella no tocaría ese tema otra vez.

Por la noche, se dedicó a lavar los trastes y a recoger la casa. Esa era su labor en lo que pensaba en cómo resolver esa inquietud que tenía, pero aun cuando pudiera pagar una sirvienta que asistiera a su tía, algo así sería considerado bastante extraño en un barrio como Queens. Sus ahorros sobrepasaban por mucho los ingresos anuales del tendero del barrio, se equiparaban a los de gente que vivía en barrios más o menos lujosos dentro de la clase media pero ni en sueños rozaban los millones que tenía la gente que vivía en los rascacielos o en Upper Manhattan.

Aun así, Peter debía esperar esa señal que Nat le había prometido le enviaría. Decir que trabajaba en un barrio al otro lado de la ciudad era un mero despiste y contaba con que en serio, sus entregas lo mantuvieran alejado el tiempo suficiente de su vecindario. Así estuvo algunas semanas más, hasta que su primera entrega luego de mucho tiempo, llegó hasta la puerta de su hogar.


End file.
